


Cat steven shorts

by Anime_kingdom1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cats, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_kingdom1/pseuds/Anime_kingdom1
Summary: Just some small shorts about an cat au I made.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

"come on steven, you can do it!" Spinel cheered

"yeah, just focus!" Amethyst told him

"o-ok I can do this..." He mumbled while he started concentrating as hard as he could, before he started to glow and get smaller

The 2 gems watched in awe as he kept getting smaller until he had stopped and the glow had faded away, making the gems gasp as they had looked steven

Steven looked up to see that spinel and amethyst was giants, making him visibly jump

"s-steven" spinel gently grabbed steven and picked him up, while amethyst had grabbed a mirror and quickly brought it in front of steven. 

Steven eyes widened as he looked in the mirror and saw that he was a small pink cat and just under his neck was a yellow star on his chest with his gem in the middle of the star

"y-you did it steven!" Amethyst cheered while spinel looked at him in awe with stars in her eyes "you can change back now"

"meow..." Steven tried to talk but couldn't making everyone eyes widened as he immediately tried to used his powers, making him glow pink before the light went away but he was still a cat, making him freak out, and jumped out of spinel arms

"amethyst what wrong, why can't he turn back!?" Spinel panicked

"how should I know, this never happened to me before!" Amethyst said picking up the freaking out steven "steven can you understand us!"

Steven looked at her and nod his head

"try to focus on your human form" amethyst said making steven close his eyes and focus the best he could, his body started to glow before it immediately went away, showing the 2 gems that he was still a cat "oh no..."


	2. Chapter 2

"OH MY STARS WHAT HAPPENED!" Pearl screamed, as she had picked up cat steven, who had looked sad with his ears folded against his head

"girls, explain" Garnet said simply

"we was just trying to practice his whole body shape shifting powers but now he can't turn back" amethyst told them simply while spinel was still looking at steven

I can't believe this!" Pearl said as she had started to inspect steven, looking at his form then at his gem to make sure it wasn't cracked "Garnet what are we going to do!"

"...nothing" Garnet answered

"that is a great idea... WAIT WHAT!" Pearl said as she had processed what she said

"WHAT" spinel and amethyst looked at Garnet in shock

Garnet fix her glasses "they should of knew that there could of been problems with this, so it is now up to them to take responsibility and watch steven, until we think of a way to fix this" she explained

Spine and amethyst both look at each other worried then at pearl who was freaking out at the thought of not doing anything, even more worried with leaving steven with these 2 of all gems

"g-garnet are you sure, w-we can just watch him i-instead" pearl had begged, wanting Garnet to change her mind

Spinel took a deep breath and shake her head "n-no... Garnet is right" she said getting everyone attention while she reached out and gently took steven, and held him in her arms "w-we... We will take care of steven until we figure out how to change him back" she told them

Amethyst sigh but smile "heh I guess I could watch him as well, it not like I have anything planned"

"steven, do you have a problem with them watching you?" Garnet asked as they saw steven shake his head "it is settled then, come on pearl let's go" she said as she went to Pearl who was having a mental breakdown and dragged her away

Amethyst shrugged slightly "so I guess it up to us now to look after him" she said looking at spinel who was looking at steven "do you want to watch him first?"

Spinel raised a brow "can I?"

"sure, just let me know if you need anything or if anything happens" amethyst said as she had went to her room

Spinel watched her go away, leaving the 2 alone together "g-guess it just me and you" she said looking at steven who had purred softly and close his eyes, making her gasp with stars in her eyes 


	3. Chapter 3

Spinel and cat steven was both laying in his room, watching old cartoons while spinel was rub steven back, enjoying how his fur felt against her hand

"steven are you okay?" She asked looking at him

Cat steven let out a small meow as he nodded his head before he stood up and walked onto of spinel stomach, making her watch him, not sure what to do

"s-steven?" Spinel said quietly

Cat steven had circle around spinel stomach before laying down, placing his head on her gem and closing his eyes, letting out a small pur

Spinel watched him with wide eyes as she had slowly rubbed behind his ears, making him let out a long purr and rub his face against her gem, making her gasp softly "...steven, I promise I'll protect you until we find a way to fix this" she whispered as she kept petting him

Cat steven had let out a soft meow, even though he couldn't do much of anything at the moment, that didn't mean he was just going to sit around and do nothing


	4. Chapter 4

Cat steven was sitting on the couch alone, while he was in a small ball with his eyes closed before he felt something light get on the couch near him, making him look up and saw Garnet pet cat 'steven 2.0' looking at him.

Steven 2.0 look at the other cat and mew softly as he had walked to the pink cat and laid down near it, letting out another soft mew as it closed it's eye.

Cat steven watch steven 2.0 lay next to him as he couldn't help but smile a bit as he had mew as well, and laid back down to go to sleep 


	5. Chapter 5

Lars, Spinel, and cat steven had stared at each other, without saying a thing before Lars had started to laugh until he was down on the ground, tears running down his face as he couldn't believe this "h-h-holy crap you can't be s-serious" he gasp for air as he slowly picked himself but started to laugh again as soon as he saw steven

Spinel glared at him as she picked up steven "we going" she huff as she made her way to the door

"w-wait" lars laughed as he ran from the counter and stood in front of her, wiping his tears "i-i'm sorry, look let's just sit and talk for a bit, okay?" He said as he had calmed down 

Spinel looked down at steven and saw him nod, making her sigh quietly "a-alright, just because steven want to"

Lars gave her a nod "thank you" he said as they went to sit at a table, while steven sat on table "ummm do you want a donut?"

"sure" spinel nodded

Lars looked at steven "ummm can you eat a donut? Actually do you even understand what I'm saying?" He asked them

Cat steven nodded his head

"he do understand us but he can't talk just yet, we trying to find out how to fix that as for the donut... We don't know so just to be safe, let's say no" spinel had explain making him nod

"oh ummm ok, I'll be right back" lars told them as he went to the back to get spinel a donut

Spinel rubbed steven forehead as they had waited

Lars came back with a donut and a bowl "here you go and steven here you go as well" he said as he give spinel her donut and gave steven a bowl of milk

"thank you" she said as she took the donut while steven mew and started to lick up the milk

Lars sat down and looked at them "so why did y'all come to see me? It couldn't of just been for a donut"

Spinel had shrugged "steven had lead me here, I guess he just wanted to see you"

"well I'm sorry but I don't know anything about gems but I sure he knew that already" lars told them before he looked at steven. 

Cat steven had looked up at lars and nod, before giving a small meow

"heh even when you are a cat I can still kinda understand you" lars chuckled softly as he rub steven back, feeling his fingers run though his fur "holy crap his fur is so soft and fluffy" he said kinda surprised at how it had felt

Spinel smile and nodded "i know right! you should also hear it when he purrs because it is so adorable~"


	6. Chapter 6

Amethyst looked around before grabbing some duct tape and made a square on the floor before she called out steven "hey Steven~ check this out"

Cat steven came from his room and look at amethyst

"look at this perfectly made square on the floor, don't you just want to sit in it" amethyst grinned

Cat Steven had hissed at her

"whoa there I'm just playing, no need to attack me" amethyst smile and toss the tape somewhere before going to her room

Cat Steven watched her go "…" slowly come down the stairs and carefully walked to the square on the floor before shaking his head and turning around to walk away, think how stupid it was to fall for such a random thing

Garnet came home and look at cat Steven and Steven 2.0 laying down together in the square on the floor making her smile and slightly bounce from how adorable they was together, she pulled out her phone and took a picture before sending the picture to spinel since she had asked for a pic of Steven every now and then


	7. Chapter 7

spinel was in sitting on steven bed, petting him while he laid down on her lap, with his eyes closed "hey steven" she said soft making steven look up at her "have you been able to make any progress with turning back or even talking?" She asked him. 

steven his ears folded against his head, while he had let out a sad meow and shook his head

Spinel gave a small smile "heh it is okay, It'll work out in the end, I'm sure if it"

steven frowned and jumped off spinel lap, getting onto his bed

Spinel raised an brow "steven?"

steven forced his gem to activate, making his whole body glow pink

"steven, what are you doing!?" Spinel said alarmed

steven was forcing his gem to work with him as he slowly opened his mouth "S-spIN-nEL" he forced his throat to say before his gem had gave out and he had dropped onto the bed, still a cat

Spinel let out a gasp as she had looked at steven with wide eyes "s-steven, you spoke!" she said as she had saw the state he was in making her quickly pick him up "steven are you okay!?"

steven mew out weakly with a nod of his head as he had felt drop dead exhausted, while spinel had held him close to her gem


	8. Chapter 8

**"** oh my stars!" Spinel gasp loudly making the other quickly come from their rooms and straight into the living room where spinel and steven was

 **"** spinel are you okay, is something wrong, is steven okay!?" Pearl said as as everyone was looking around then at her

"steven..." started as she held up cat Steven and shown them his paws "he got little toe beans!" she laughed and hugged steven as she found it so adorable, to the point she couldn't contain her excitement


	9. Chapter 9

Spinel sat on the couch with steven, staring at him with stars in her eyes

steven was on his phone "you know on earth, it is rude to stare at someone" he said as he knew she was looking at him

Spinel shrugged "so what, I'm rude in general" she said bluntly before looking at him again "steven"

"Yes" steven answered

"Let me rub your ears" spinel asked him while looking at his cat ears on top of his head, seeing them twitching a bit

"no" steven immediately said nonchalantly "you know they are sensitive" 

"come on, let me rub them. I'll be gentle" spinel begged him

"no" steven answered her again. 

Spinel was about to say something but stopped as she had frowned and cross her arms, leaning against the seat "fine" she mumble sadly 

steven glanced over at her, seeing she was upset, he shook his head and went back to looking at his phone "...10 seconds" he announced 

Spinel glance at him "what?"

"you can rub them for 10 seconds" steven told her, hearing her gasp

Spinel immediately brightened up and the largest smile she ever had spread across her face, and she had immediately jumped onto steven lap

Steven blushed madly "s-spinel!?"

Spinel was grinning at him "I want to make this perfect because who know when you will let me do this again" she told him happily and before steven could say anything she had immediately started to rub his fluffy ears within her hands, making him immediately tense up as a low purr had escape his throat. 

Garnet, amethyst, and pearl had walked inside the house, immediately seeing spinel on steven lap when she was playing with his ears, and steven head was against spinel chest, his arms against his side, not moving while he was purring softly. 

Pearl gasp as she looked at them "spinel what are you doing to steven!" 

Spinel kept playing with steven ears "he said I could play with his ears"

Amethyst noticed that he wasn't moving at all "umm, i-is he okay?"

Spinel shrugged "I think so... He might just be asleep but I don't want to wake him if he is" she said as she didn't stop playing with his ears while the others had watched, not sure what to do


	10. Chapter 10

everyone was doing there own things steven was resting on spinel lap, spinel was rubbing steven head, Garnet and pearl was talking to each other, and amethyst was nowhere to be found

Amethyst walked in the house "hey steven! I got something for ya!" she said getting everyone attention at the sudden announcement as they saw her holding some plants

steven hiss slightly as he knew she was up to something

Pearl raised a brow at her "amethyst what are you holding?"

"steven gift" amethyst grinned as she went and place the plant on the floor

"a plant?" Pearl said confused 

Spinel held steven "amethyst what are you planning?"

"nothing, steven I swear I didn't do anything to the plants, I just want you to relax a bit" amethyst told them

steven look at her before jumping out of spinel's lap and walked over to the plant, while looking at amethyst smiling face. He was about the get closer but spinel hand reached over and grabbed it before he could get a chance to see it up close

"steven hold up" spinel said looking at the plant, seeing nothing weird about it before she decided to smell it just in case but only smelled plant

"any off about it spinel?" Pearl asked

Spinel shook her head "no, it just smell like... grass" she said before giving it back to steven

steven looked at the plant before smelling it, followed by licking it just before his eyes widened and he started eat one of the leafs

Pearl eyes widened "s-steven?"

steven started to meow loudly while rolling around in the plant happily

Spinel and pearl was shocked at what was going on "steven!?" They called out 

steven mew happily, completely oblivious about everything as amethyst started to laugh

Spinel quickly looked at amethyst "what did you do!?"

Pearl also looked at her "what is that plant, amethyst!" she asked as everyone was looking at steven and saw he was the happiest and most playful he had ever been

Garnet finally spoke up "catnip" she said as she watched steven kept playing around without a care in the world

Spinel and pearl was shocked at the news "what!?"

Amethyst kept laughing as steven kept meowing happily and was rolling around the place just before steven 2.0 had walked up to him and paw at the plant as well before licking it 


End file.
